Married to the Enemy
by Weirdo's Rule
Summary: Miko’s and Demon’s have been at war for centuries. The only solution to stopping the war is to join the two heirs in marriage. Can they learn to trust each other, maybe even… love each other?
1. Death of a Lord

Wow! New story! Ain't it great?  
  
Warning: For those of you who don't know me I am very psycho.  
  
Oh yeah! If you happen to like this story I recommend reading Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Actually, just read all of her books. They're supernatural books w/ a little lovin involved. Now that you know about her books, READ THEM!!!!  
  
Summary: Miko's and Demon's have been at war for centuries. The only solution to stopping the war is to join the two heirs in marriage. Can they learn to trust each other, maybe even... love each other?  
  
Disclaimer: If I don't have the money to own sailor moon, or my own car for that matter, how the hell am I going to be able to own inuyasha? Dumb Asses.  
  
Now on with the story! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was turning eighteen soon. It was a time she dreaded knowing she was to be queen during this awful war that has plagued her people for years.  
  
She walked the forest ground. Everywhere she stepped was tainted by blood. The spirits of dead men were all around her. They're souls were unwilling to leave the world where their own families were waiting.  
  
She heard a scream and went to the sound. "No Kagome," Her guard, Hojo, warned her harshly.  
  
She didn't listen. She knew she should have, but she couldn't. Kagome ran faster and faster to a scream that sounded all too familiar to her. She found the cause, her own brother.  
  
On one side, her little brother, Souta, lay dying. On the other, Sesshomaru Yukai, one of the last remaining noble sons of the demon Lord nearly bleeding to death. She recently heard that he was to be the next lord.  
  
Kagome hugged her dying brother, trying hardest not to cry. That was frowned upon among Mikos, if her emotions became too strong then her powers would be out of control.  
  
Then she looked to Sesshomaru. She felt sorry for the demon, knowing that he would die soon. She got on her knees and sung to him. She didn't care that he could possibly be her brother's murderer. She didn't care that he was a demon. Death was death, no matter his sins.  
  
"Kagome, we should go." Hojo told her.  
"No! This man is dying all alone, no one deserves that no matter what!" She continued to sing, ignoring her guard's protests. They were songs of war ending, peace, a time when there would be no anger.  
  
"It could take hours until he dies." He pointed out.  
  
"Then we'll take hours." Kagome replied.  
  
Then Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back in his head indicating his death. 


	2. The Arrival

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! I am sooooooo bored I think my brains going to explode in a couple minutes. Good news for me though, maybe not for you I don't know. ONLY SIX WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT!!!!! I think im gonna go crazy and burn the thing down on the last day of school. It sounds so much better than making my fellow students go to the hellhole next year doesn't it?  
  
I have so many ideas for this story I dunno what to do with them. So here goes the story.  
  
Disclaimer: so... Judge: Do you own inuyasha? Weirdo's Rule: I won't say it! Lawyer: I suggest you say it Weirdo's rule: damn, damn, damn! FINE! I DON'T FUCKING OWN INUYASHA! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!???  
  
Okay...so I guess I could down to the story now, but I don't wanna!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, you can find any Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books anywhere. I have seen them at Barnes and Nobles, Borders, Half Price Books even!  
  
The Arrival, Chapter 2  
  
Kagome arrived at home at last. She was immediately summoned to her mother, but she wanted nothing to do with the woman at that moment. The only thing Kagome wanted to do was lay down on her bed and cry for a few good hours. She had no choice though. Life was life, and she was unlucky enough to be born with royalty.  
  
"Kagome what is this I hear about you and that Yukai prince?" The High Priestess (a fancy name for a Miko queen) demanded when her stubborn daughter finally showed up. "He murdered your brother, and you cried for him!"  
  
She yelled but no anger showed. It was a skill many Mikos learned at a very young age.  
  
"I don't care mother. He was alone and on the brink of death, I would not leave someone to that horror if I could prevent it." Kagome replied. She knew she shouldn't have acted so much with her emotions, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"You should remember that we are in a war, my child." Diana sighed. "Now, down to business. The Charge will be read to you on the next full moon initiating you into High Priestess position. Then, one week after that, I am passing the throne to you."  
  
Kagome took a step back. That was a lot of information to take at once. The next full moon! That was only two weeks away. In only three weeks she was going to be the Queen of Witches. Was she ready for that? Could she handle being the Queen during this war that has been going on years before she was even born?  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted though because the door was knocking.  
  
"You may enter."  
  
"Milady! _The_ Inuyasha Yukai himself has arrived! He is unarmed and calls for a truce!" Sango, the taijiya, yelled. She didn't exactly have powers like everyone else, but as someone with enough skill to kill a demon in one swing of her boomerang, the witches were glad to let her kind in on their side.  
  
"Well this day certainly has turned out interesting." Diana murmured.  
  
Five minutes later the two royals proceeded down the stairs to be greeted by their white haired enemy.  
  
"Good evening ladies. Lady Kagome, thank you for your kindness to my brother in his last moments." Inuyasha held out his hand to the graceful princess, but she ignored it, trying not to show her fear, knowing he could sense it.  
  
"I don't want anyone to die alone, not even a demon deserves that."  
  
"Where is your mother, Inuyasha?" Diana asked, wandering if this was actually a call for truce, a death threat.  
  
"That is what I came to talk about, the meeting place cannot be on either of our lands, obviously." He spoke bluntly and went straight to the point. His eyes were golden and he hid his emotion, just like the mikos in front of him. He carried the traditional beads around his neck, and wore only black silk pants. He had a bronze chest with nice muscles. On top of his silvery white hair were two white ears to add to his naturally sexy look.  
  
"Of coarse we can't. With any sign of killing off the royal members both sides would instantly jump at the chance." Kagome observed. Inuyasha looked at her. She didn't look half bad. Her waist length black hair grazed the long purple off-the-should dress. Her eyes said nothing, but held his gaze long and hard.  
  
"We must talk this over with a mediator. How about we talk on human territory with Kaede." Kagome thought it over. Kaede was known for solving problems, and neither side would bring weapons on human grounds. She sighed. It was worth a try.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
I just wanted to give a few explanations and full names real quick before anyone (hopefully) reviews.  
  
Kagome Aradia Mikan: If anyone knows mythology you will know what Aradia means, but let me explain. In mythology she is the daughter of Diana and Lucifer (the sun god). She is known as the queen of witches. This also explains her mother's name.  
  
High Priestess: female leader of a witch coven.  
  
The Charge: a story of the message from the Goddess to Her children.  
  
Now then, I hope everyone will R&R asap! 


	3. The Meeting

Hey YALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Living in TX for more than half of my life has turned me into this, I now say yall a lot, I find Texan accents popping out and a little liking to boots has come to mind, please forgive me)  
  
I have been so bored, but you know what they say, "If you find yourself bored, then you must be doing something wrong"  
  
I don't know where I have gone wrong, but I'll figure it out.  
  
Neways, if u care about my life, I'll give updates.  
  
Hmmm... I don't know if I told you, but I asked a guy out (two months ago, but hey I still asked him out) he said he "wasn't ready for a relationship". I was fine with that. Perfectly fine, in fact I waited. I became his friend and waited. Now, he is going out with a preppy cheerleader type girl that is kinda my friend. He just told me and was so proud of it. HE DOESN'T GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He doesn't get that I wanted to be his girlfriend.  
  
And being his friend means being stuck hearing him talk about her. About how hot she is. About what they're going to do on the weekend. About shudder bases. Getting to second base. Skipping all the basses and just taking a home run.  
  
In case u don't know the bases: 1st-French kiss 2nd-Feel (I don't know how to explain this one) 3rd-Finger (look it up cuz im not explaining this one) Home Run-Fuck (basically, sex)  
  
He doesn't seem to realize that I don't want to hear this.  
  
Guys.  
  
Now that I have rambled on about my pathetic personal life, I'll write the story.  
  
OH WAIT!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the damn manga, TV show, movies or any other crap inuyasha is involved in.  
  
Married to the Enemy Chapter 3 The Meeting Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
Sango contacted me after that. We went to school together as children. Now, Sango was a jeweler and a seamstress working in the Market. She offered me the most beautiful broach she had ever made for free. I thanked her for the marvelous gift.  
  
"No, thank you, Priestess. I'm just so happy about you working with the demons. If a royal can stop this war, or try, without killing, then why can't the rest of us? You are the answer to the end, Milady."  
  
"Thank you, Sango, for your most gracious support. I am afraid you and your husband are the only willing to give it."  
  
"Of course, Milady."  
  
"Please, Sango, call me Kagome. You have known me far longer that. I was still a child when you met me. You are my friend."  
  
"Of course mi-Kagome. Speaking of my husband, I must go tell Miroku to stop hassling the women. Again." Sango gave a chuckle and left. I gave a laugh and shook my head at Miroku's mischief.  
  
The next day my mother, Hojo, and I headed towards Kaede's land. Two days later we arrived.  
  
Inuyasha, Two bodyguards, his mother, and who I assumed was his sister were all there already.  
  
Inuyasha was still in that yummy outfit of his. Hey, I called him yummy, but that is no proof that I like him.  
  
His mother wore a dark satin kimono. Her dark black hair spilled over her shoulders and around her face. In a word, she was beautiful, for a demon that is. Her eyes were brown, rather than the golden hue that Inuyasha's were. I did see a resemblance though. Not that I've looked at Inuyasha all that much.  
  
His sister wore the same kimono. The only difference was that her kimono was filled with luminous designs on it of water lilies. His sister looked nothing like him. She wore her red hair in pigtails and looked much younger than I suppose her age was.  
  
The female guard was looking at me as though she was imagining my death. I sent her the same glance. I looked at her closer and she struck a great resemblance to me, demon though she was.  
  
The other guard was a male. His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail behind him. He was a wolf demon. He didn't look at me with fear or hate. In fact, he didn't even look at me. He was gazing at Inuyasha's sister. It made me wonder what their current relationship was.  
  
Kaede sat at the table and motioned for us to sit as well.  
  
She knew of the situation already and thought for a moment. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you mated yet?" She spoke softly and calmly, as though she already knew the answer to her question.  
  
"No," he confessed, "to be married during this war would be impossible. I have seen too many deaths. My own aunt and her unborn child were killed upon the same shot. If I were to love now, surly it would be her death." He reasoned. This was exactly what I thought.  
  
"You are to be Lord soon, though, am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then surely you would need someone to rule beside you."  
  
"I know." He sighed.  
  
"And Kagome, you are to be High Priestess?"  
  
"Yes, but before you ask, no, my Priest has not been chosen yet."  
  
"Then the only way to end this war is to join the royal families together. Become one. Set an example for your warring kinds. You said you would do anything to end this, did you not?"  
  
"Anything." I said.  
  
"Everything." He replied.  
  
"Then please, do what I suggest."  
  
Both mothers had their own responses to that little tidbit.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Kagome, you will not go near that...thing, do you understand me?!" My mother had to have the last word, as always.  
  
"Same for you Inuyasha!" Well, at least they agreed on one thing.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Fine. I have set up rooms for you. The Demons are on the West Wing and the Witches are on the East Wing. Rest well. Please think over my suggestion though. Good night."  
  
I headed towards the East Wing for some long awaited rest. Inuyasha headed the opposite way, leaving my sight.  
  
The room was beautiful. It was covered in bright, delicate colors. The bed was soft and made of nice cotton. Pinks and light blues decorated it to my liking. There was a comfortable looking chair in the corner, beckoning me to sit and read. It reminded me of my own room, in fact. I went towards the bed and took a long awaited rest. I dreamt of peace.  
  
I awoke with the feeling that someone was watching me. Someone was. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry to wake you." He mumbled. I was starting to become nervous. I had never been alone with a demon before, especially not one that was notorious for being skilled at killing.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"I was thinking of Kaede's proposition and the first time I saw you."  
  
"Funny, I don't remember seeing you."  
  
"You were asleep. It was your sixteenth birthday. I was seventeen. I snuck into your room." He paused as if this was bringing back horrible memories for him. I wondered for a moment about how he could get passed all the charms on the first floor to get to my room, which was on the first. Then he continued. "My father was just killed and I wanted vengeance. I never killed before that, but I wanted my pain to vanish, so I went after the only heir."  
  
"I couldn't kill you. You were so beautiful, lying there peacefully. It wouldn't have been right to kill such an angel, no matter who you were." Inuyasha and I were moving closer. My heart was beating faster and faster, whether from fear or excitement, I still don't know.  
  
Then Hojo barged in.  
  
That still didn't stop Inuyasha.  
He kissed me.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Oh yeah, and you people may think that I'm kind of stupid. I don't blame you, cuz I am. I know I said that Sango was a demon Slayer in the last chapter but I am going to give some sort of explanation for this.  
  
Sango is a demon slayer in her spare time. She is the best slayer they have, but she would rather spend her time with Miroku and making clothing rather than kill demons. (Brain 1: Hey! That's foreshadowing! Brain 2: SHUT UP! They aren't supposed to know that! Brain 1: At least they won't be ably to figure it out for a while... Brain 2: Just shut up.)  
  
I have two things to say.  
  
Don't kill me yet.  
& Read and review. 


	4. Midnight Meeting

Hello, based on a certain 'agreement' I have with someone, here is my update. Now just update yours!!!!!!!  
  
And if anyone wants to know, I'm not mad at the guy. I'm not mad, unless u mean psycho. I just feel the need to blab about my personal life so people will feel sorry for me. The doctors have explained it all to me. Don't worry about me. Tears just live on with your life...forget about me!  
  
Don't ask. I'm psycho and it is summer. So while everyone else has moved during the summer or while they are at camp or some other productive summer activity, I'm stuck here. And all of you get the wonderful chance to talk to me!  
  
Doesn't that just make you feel special?  
  
Well, hopefully this chapter is long. If it isn't, oh well. That's bad for you, but I, potentially, don't give a damn.  
  
As much as I love my readers, all, say, 20 of you. If you don't like the story, well damn, I'm just gonna have to deal.  
  
I'm sorry, but as they say, "shit happens" and I am not going to spend my life buried in it. So I'll deal with flames and non-reviewers as they come. Besides, shit stinks and I'd rather not smell it for the rest of my life.  
  
I'll just go to my happy place now and let you enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-sexy, er...I mean, Inuyasha.  
  
: Scene change  
  
!!!!!!! : Beginning/Ending of dream  
  
I have to say, I was surprised. It was the shortest kiss ever to be had, but it was also my first. There was nothing more...I don't know...sensual, than the feel of his lips against mine. I had seen those lips, and they were signs of absolute perfection. Demon or not, perfection was written all over them. Then I felt those signs of perfection were upon my own lips. I was having feelings that I should not have been feeling.  
  
Then, just as soon as his lips had appeared, they had disappeared. I looked around and saw a fight had erupted amongst Hojo and Inuyasha.  
  
"STOP!" I screamed as Inuyasha put his, er, claws into a fighting stance. "We agreed for peace here, at least! You mustn't ruin that!"  
  
"Yes, milady." I smiled at Hojo. He cared for me so much. Ever since my betrothed had died, he had taken that duty. Well, he assumed he did. And I honestly didn't care.  
  
"Yes, Priestess." Inuyasha said. He bent over and kissed my hand. His eyes never left mine, and never failed to give away his every emotion. He held respect for me and...some other emotion I have failed to recognize. That was another difference between Mikos and Demons; they revealed their emotions while we hid ours.  
  
"Goodnight, Lord."  
  
"Normal P.O.V."  
  
"After the Dedication Ceremony you shall choose your High Priest and the handfasting ceremony will begin." Kagome sat in front of her mother, getting ready to attend a meeting with the war captains. Her mother was going over becoming High Priestess with her, again.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
"The captains are here, maladies."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Kali let them in." High Priestess Diana said.  
  
The red-haired witch left the room. Moments later, 3 male witches arrived. One was Hojo, the Captain of Defense. His armor was shining as he stepped in, his hair was combed back out of his eyes and he looked good enough to be Kagome's High Priest.  
  
Of course, that's what everyone expected.  
  
One of the other Captains was Thor. Thor had red hair and a scruffy beard. His name was inherited from Thor, the Norse God of Sky and Thunder. His eyes were surrounded by wrinkles, signs of old age beginning already in his early age of thirty. He was the "Secret Tactics" Captain.  
  
Then there was young Ares. Yes, he was named after the War God. His parents had good instincts too, he was the youngest and best Captain of Offense the Mikos had ever seen. At the mere age of 13, Ares was mastering martial arts and already on his way to becoming a soldier. Here was 3 years later, a captain. His blonde hair was in his face, but you could still see a set jaw and determined eyes.  
  
"Priestess, the Demon's have not attacked. Not since you left to see Kaede. We should attack while we still can." Ares said, eyes unwavering.  
  
"I approve." Kagome's mother said.  
  
"No, don't!" Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Kagome! You are not to speak like that again!" Diana said. The truth was, the High Priestess wasn't allowed to have decisions like that. Decisions that have to do with her country. All High Priestess were for was something to worship. Kagome thought it was injustice.  
  
"Mother, maybe they want a truce, maybe they want to stop this war, did you ever think of that?" Kagome asked desperately.  
  
"That's not possible, they'd have no reason to." Diana replied.  
  
"Then maybe it's a trap. They could be waiting for us, and the moment we attack, everyone dies. We shouldn't rush into this."  
  
"Milady, she might be right." Ares agreed.  
  
"Fine." Her mother gave in. There was no finality in her voice, as usual. The emotionless faces of the Mikos were getting to Kagome. She much preferred Inuyasha's life of truth.  
  
"Good, that is settled. We shall see you in the evening Maladies." Hojo said.  
  
"Until evening." Thor said as he and the other captains bowed.  
  
It was night and Kagome was so exhausted. After the Captains left, her mother went through every last bit of information about becoming High Priestess. By the time Kagome was able to leave, it was already evening. After sitting for an hour eating and listening to mindless talk with no passion behind it.  
  
Oh yes, Kagome was ready for sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...Robert was there. Kagome was laughing at him and his jokes. No one could make her laugh like him. He was her betrothed...  
  
...He was tickling her. No one had ever tickled her. It was showing emotion...  
  
...A demon was attacking. Kagome was there, unarmed, afraid. Then, out of nowhere, Robert showed up and used his best to protect Kagome against the Caterpillar-type-demon. Kagome watched in horror as it took one of its arms and slashed his neck. Kagome was frozen, 'He's dead', before she new it, a blue light surrounded her and the demon was dead...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now she was awake. Her eyes weren't open but she knew. Those memories again! Why must she relive them every night?  
  
Someone was in her room. She could feel him. She was coming closer, whoever he was. Then, when he was sitting beside her bed, she knew.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, never opening her eyes.  
  
"I came here to talk."  
  
"We can't talk here." He bent over in front of her and his hair fell in her face. She breathed in his scent before he pulled it away.  
  
"I know that's why I came to ask you something." His voice said.  
  
"How did you get in here anyways, Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly asked.  
  
"I know people. We need to talk." Why is he so urgent? What "people"? That must mean that there is a traitor among her people. Could it have been...? No, no, it couldn't have been that girl that recently tried out for becoming a soldier. Rin couldn't have...could she?  
  
"I know. You keep saying that. What do we need to discuss?"  
  
"Marriage." He stated with a look of total devastation on his face. Kagome instantly sat up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know. We are not marrying for love and our races would surely shun us at first, but...then they might accept it. We have to take this chance. I already said I would do anything to stop the war, now I am proving it." To Kagome he sounded so desperate, so ready to plunge a stake through his heart for his people. Demons must really marry for love.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"We must do this for our people."  
  
"Ok. You should come within a matter of five days to my land. I will become Lord at that time. Unless I am mistaken you are becoming High Priestess 1 week after that?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Then come to the Demon Lands 4 nights after this. You will become Lady and we will have at least a day to prove our love. Two days after you leave I will arrive back here just in time to become High Priest. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds perfect, but you need to know that I won't be in this room when you arrive. I will be in the High Priestess Quarters. It's on the second floor. There are many more charms on that floor than on this one." Kagome warned him.  
  
"I think I can manage." He smirked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I said I know someone."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"Fine. Goodnight." Kagome yawned and laid back down. Her eyes started to close slowly. She was so tired.  
  
"Wait. Here." Inuyasha took off his beaded necklace. "This way the guards will know you're there for me and they can't hurt you."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight now." Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off into dreamland.  
  
Before he left, Inuyasha smoothed back her bangs and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my Lady."  
  
He never noticed that she dropped the necklace.  
  
"Kagome's P.O.V."  
  
Wow. What a dream. It was the most vivid dream I have ever had, and trust me, that is saying something. When you have to meditate almost everyday, and astral project your body places, suddenly, dreams stop being vivid.  
  
I know what you're thinking. Why not astral project to the Demon Lands and just kill them off? They put up a barrier.  
  
Anyways, I could have sworn Inuyasha was here. I still see his face in my mind, and I can even smell him. But if the dream was real, then the necklace would be here, and it isn't.  
  
Too bad. It was a nice thought to finish the war.  
  
"Normal P.O.V."  
  
.... Four days later...  
  
"So, have you picked a High Priest?" Diana asked.  
  
"No mother." Another talk about the ceremony. How many more talks was Kagome going to have to listen to?  
  
"You have two more days. Pick Fast." Her mother warned her.  
  
"Yes mother." Kagome said in the same voice she always uses (unless she's caught up in the moment), emotionless.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes mother." Kagome left and went to her room. She laid down on her pink cotton bed and grabbed the brooch Sango gave her. It was gold and had cherry blossoms decorating it. The designs immediately reminded her of Inuyasha's mother's Kimono. 'Wonder why Sango gave me this?'  
  
While Kagome was thinking about the circumstances she accidentally dropped the brooch. She reached over by the side of the bed and picked it up. But... it wasn't the brooch. It was...Inuyasha's beaded necklace!  
  
Shit! That must mean that he is still waiting for me! The dream was real!  
  
Using her Miko powers, Kagome rushed towards the Demon Lands as fast as she could. If she didn't get there fast Inuyasha would surely be angry. And if he was angry, the war would last forever.  
  
Finally she arrived at the gates. Two guards stood, one was that demoness that looked like her, the other was unrecognizable.  
  
But before Kagome could even get a good look at her, much less show them the necklace, they pounced on her.  
  
The female guard quickly took her nail and scratched Kagome, drawing blood. Kagome grabbed her nail and twisted it off causing the female guard (let's call her Guard A) to screech in pain.  
  
Guard B grabbed her legs, her only other defense while Guard A took hold of her arms. Kagome tried to move but she was stuck. Guard A held her arms in one hand and gagged her, she then tied up her arms. When she was done she helped Guard B tie her legs together. As they proceeded in picking he up they heard a growl.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Ok, so what to explain:  
  
Handfasting: a Wiccan or Pagan marriage ceremony.  
  
Kali: Hindu: Creative/Destructive Goddess  
  
Thor: Norse God of Sky and Thunder  
  
Ares: Greek God of War  
  
I'm not sure, but I think that's it. I don't think there will be a lemon in this story, maybe half of one. I think one of the big reasons this story is rated R is because of it's fowl mouthed little writer. :)  
  
If anyone has read Hawksong, could you help me?  
  
I don't know how to include Shippo in this. 


	5. The First StepGetting Acquainted

Hello to all and Merry Christmas! This is your gift, a brand new chapter!!!!!! Everyone jump for joy!

I was gonna skip the chit chat but…. nah

I like the chitchat, don't you?

Anyway, I'm pretty sure none of you are going to read this on Christmas anyway. You have to open gifts (oh who would want to do such a thing as that anyway?)

And then you have to eat Christmas dinner with all the trimmings (For those less fortunate, I swear I'm gonna stop now.)

For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas

Pagans-Happy Solstice eh?

Africans (I am soooo sorry, I have no idea what religion) Happy Kwanzaa

Jews-Santa is not a Communist, Kate, and have fun with Hanukah Harry (P.s. Sorry I missed Hanukah)

……um……….anyone else out there, Happy New Year

So I guess I'll start the story

99-next scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Okay, so, obviously I was sooooooo hoping that this story would be updated on Christmas, but life got in the way. As well as video games, gifts, sleep, and your run-of-the-mill computer break down. Throw in a puppy and there's some chaos.

99

The First Step- Getting Acquainted

99

"What, the hell, do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha asked, eyes glaring at Kagome's look-alike.

"Inuyasha, I was just-" She started to reply, eyes dancing around, afraid of what could become of her.

"It is 'my Lord' to you right now, Kikyo." His voice was dripping with venom; it was easy to tell why he was the most fear demon of these lands. At least, by Kagome's people.

"My Lord, she stalked right up to the gate. The witch is our enemy; I didn't know what to-" Kikyo was once again interrupted by the fearsome demon.

"Was she unarmed?" He asked, already knowing the obvious answer as he looked to the soon-to-be High Priestess that was tied by her wrists and ankles.

"Sir-"

"I said, 'Was she unarmed?'" He once again asked, baring his dangerously pointed fangs.

"No, My Lord, but she-"

"Kikyo, if you ever, lay one finger, on Kagome again, I will see to it that you can't touch anything."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Now go up to your quarters before I really get angry." Inuyasha watched as Kikyo left in a furious race to get to her quarters.

Inuyasha regarded the other officer as soon as Kikyo was out of hearing range. As a Fate demon, she very well knew what would happen anyway. "Would you excuse us." Inuyasha started. "Now." He added as an afterthought, making sure the demon would get the real picture.

Inuyasha's anger was surprising. It scared Kagome to no end, she was not yet sure if she should trust this demon that she was going to marry.

He knelt before her and shred the ropes off her body at once. Kagome's stiff muscles screamed at the release, pain evident in her eyes. Then, she regained her composure and ignored the pain, like all good Mikos do.

Inuyasha watched her go from 'ready to collapse' to emotionless composure.' He didn't get her people's habits, they just weren't healthy. As he studied her he noticed his signature necklace hanging from her chest.

Kagome sat up at once. She began to moth out her clothing to reassure herself that there were no wrinkles. Next thing the girl knew, she was in Inuyasha's embrace.

Inuyasha inhaled her scent, knowing that soon enough, it would be everywhere. The evidence was hanging around her neck, she had agreed to getting married! Then he realized that he was putting her through pain, not emotional, but physical. His guards had hurt her badly. It was definitely time for her to sleep.

99

Kagome was in an awkward situation. She was being carried up the stairs to Inuyasha's bedroom. HIS bedroom. She hadn't told him yet why she had arrived, though she guessed he knew why by his hug. Was she going to have to sleep in the same bed as him every night? Most likely, yes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shh. We'll talk after some rest, love. Sleeping in the same bed as me will probably be a little uncomfortable and come as a shock at first, but if we are going to be married, my people will be suspicious. First, we'll have to clean you off." He whispered. Why did he whisper? Who knows? Questions will be asked later. Then Kagome realized what is last sentence implied.

"Wait, clean me-" She was cut off by a growl and then a chuckle. How was he able to change his mood so quickly?

"Don't worry, love. My sister Ayame is a great nurse. And I'm pretty sure she has some clothes you can fit into." Whew. There goes that problem.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and to his right, searching for his sibling. Sighing, she was most likely off with Kouga. If Inuyasha were going to clean off Kagome, she would most likely purify him. And he understood why. Marriage was one thing; intimacy was a completely different subject. There was a bathroom down the hall, and he was pretty sure she could fit into some of his old clothes. That would have to do for now.

"Do you have enough energy to heal yourself?"

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked, becoming exhausted as she sank deeper into his arms. Then she realized what he was asking. "You know I can't do it while you're in the room, right?"

"There's a bathroom down the hall. You'll have it all to yourself. I'll get you some of my old clothes, too." He looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Okay, just set me down in the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute."

99

After Kagome was clean and relaxed in a pair of Inuyasha's boxers and button-up silk shirts, she called for him. With his excellent canine hearing, she could have just barely moved her lips and he would have come running. 'I think I'm going to pet his ears some day.' Kagome thought to herself, though she would never admit it to anyone.

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her down the hall and to the left, into his bedroom.

Unsurprisingly enough, it was full of silk and satin. The colors were dark, mostly scarlet, while purple and black took over his bed sheets. Dark and sleek, it was the utter essence that was Inuyasha.

He put her on his bed, bringing out a nice, warm blanket to cover her with. He slid into the bed, on top of the sheets, so as not to disturb the resting princess. The two weren't very close at all, inches apart. She, too afraid to get close to a demon, he, accommodating to her fear. They awoke quite differently.

Kagome and Inuyasha subconsciously moved closer to each other through the night, each comforted by the other's presence. They got close enough to where Kagome's cheek was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha's chin was atop Kagome's head.

99

Ayame peeked in on her younger brother, not realizing that he had company. Then, she saw _them_; she already knew what they were getting into. She knew that the world was not yet going to be accepting to a Demon and a Miko together. They weren't the first time. The trouble was on its way.

Ayame quietly left the room, leaving them to rest. Whether the two were in love or not, they would need their sleep.

99

Kagome awoke to the feeling of someone's heartbeat against her ear. At first, she couldn't figure out where she was. She used her extraordinary senses to figure it out, not yet wanting to open her eyes from the dream she thought she was having. She felt silk, heard the fast panting of a demon breathing, and finally, smelled the scent of a thousand forests. It was Inuyasha.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." He suddenly said, startling the Miko.

"What? Wait-how? Uh, I…" She started to ask, flustered by his sudden status of her awaken status. Her eyes weren't even open…how did he know?

"Demon, remember?" He reminded her, baring his teeth as an extra admonition.

After that it became really quiet, neither willing to acknowledge the fact that they were both marrying the one thing they were taught to hate.

It was so quiet a pin could be heard if it was dropped.

Kagome decided to break the silence. "So, um, do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, uncertain of what to do now. She forgot that she was leaning against him, and quickly caught the fact. Kagome got up and sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at Inuyasha as she regained her stoic expression before he saw her blush.

"No, we really shouldn't. My people tend to get nervous around Mikos, no offense. Maybe we should just sat in her for a while? Order in breakfast, get to know each other before the ceremony, change clothes…" He trailed of, remembering that he didn't have a shirt on…Inuyasha hurriedly got up to retrieve some clothing.

"That'll be nice." She hollered as he changed in the walk-in closet to her right. "But the changing thing might be hard, considering that all of my clothes are at home." She listened as he fumbled around in the closet, every once in awhile hearing bangs and loud yells of profanity. She giggled as he came out, momentarily forgetting that her present was to remain hollow.

"Yeah, I guess that does present a problem." He said, debating whether or not to give her the dress. On the one hand, she was there, and it was for her. On the other hand, it was an after wedding present from an old friend. What the hell, it was the day, wasn't it?

"Alright, I do have a dress for you. It's in my closet. An old friend made it." He said, making his way towards the evil closet once again, ready for another battle.

Kagome stared up at the demon in wonder, once again ignoring her normal façade. Inuyasha went into the closet, and, soon enough, he was out again carrying a box. He handed it to Kagome and she gazed at it.

"Well," came his gruff voice, "open it." She did as he told and opened the box carefully to find a beautiful scarlet silk dress. It was strapless and the top tied behind her neck and connected to the crisscrossing straps that engulfed the back. I stopped at the floor.

Kagome gasped as she realized that her new brooch matched this dress perfectly.

"Go put it on." He said, relishing in the iridescent features that controlled her face when she wasn't trying to be unemotional.

"Inuyasha…I can't just wear this all day when I'm not doing anything. I'm just going to be lounging around with you until we have to get ready."

"Keh. It's about time you learn that demons make their own rules. And when a demon decides that it's okay to lounge around all day in evening wear, then it's okay. Remember that, seeing's how you're marrying one." Kagome went off to the closet.

'That's what scares me the most Inuyasha. Every word you just said.' Kagome thought sadly as she got out of his clothes and into her new dress.

99

Inuyasha growled appreciatively as Kagome came out of the closet dressed in silky scarlet.

"I see you like it." Kagome commented, not missing his growl at all.

"Of course I like it. There's a beautiful witch standing in front of me and she has the power to kill me at any second. What's not to like?" Inuyasha mused.

"Hmm. This must be very enjoyable to you. The fact that my mother would kill me in an instant has no effect on you whatsoever."

"Oh come on! This is the stuff love stories are made of! Forbidden romance, a chance to end a feud, a couple that could destroy everything, but chooses to stay together instead?!" The passion coming out of Inuyasha was quite strange, and very out of character.

"Yes, well, this isn't a love story, Inuyasha." Kagome said, almost amused by his poetic display of words.

"Yes it is. You've liked me ever since I set foot on your lands thanking you." Ah, there's the cocky demon we all know and love.

Kagome paled for a second, regained her senses, straightened up and asked, "So where's that breakfast you promised me?"

Inuyasha grinned, knowing that she was avoiding his last statement. He'll have to tease her about it later, after she knows him well enough to either laugh with him or ignore him. He was hoping it would be the former.

"It should be here in a bit. I didn't know what you would like, so I ordered a bit of everything. Excluding anything raw or with blood, of course."

"Oh thank goddess. I don't think I could have handled any blood today, much less something that's still moving." Kagome commented, as there was a knock on Inuyasha's door.

"My Lord, there has been a disappointing intrusion." Said the demon Kagome recognized as being one of Inuyasha's personal guards. He was tall, with brown hair and almond eyes. He was the one that was cautious with Ayame. Inuyasha walked out and talked to the guard.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking at her closely, making sure the other demon was looking the other way. "One of your people has been shot. He came on ground with weapons, startling my guards. What do you need me to do?"

Kagome took a deep breath and remained calm. "Let me see him." She said, remember suddenly that she should hide her feelings.

"Bring him in." Inuyasha said to the guard.

After a few moments the wolf demon brought in a Miko. A Miko that had long brown hair and had been Kagome's friend for years.

_"Hojo!"_

99

HAHA! Happy cliffhangers!


End file.
